


Halaga

by kaimchana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimchana/pseuds/kaimchana
Summary: Akala ni Jongin si Kyungsoo lang ang may deserve ng Tanga of the Year™ Award pero nagkakamali siya.





	Halaga

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. Characters not mine. Sabaw ako. Hahahaha!

_ Minsan hindi ko maintindihan _ _   
_ _ Parang ang buhay natin ay napagti-tripan _ _   
_ _ Medyo malabo yata ang mundo _ _   
_ _ Binabasura ng iba ang siyang pinapangarap ko _ _   
_ __   
  


  
  


Napailing na lang si Jongin sabay inom sa bote ng San Mig Light na hawak nya habang pinapakinggan ang kanta ng banda sa Black Pearl. Natatawa nyang naisip na sakto ito sa nasasaksihan ng mga mata nya ngayon. Magkaaway na naman sina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol.

 

Ibinagsak ni Kyungsoo ang katawan nya sa upuan sa tabi ni Jongin at humarap naman sa kanya ang lalaki bago nito iikot ang mata para sa matangkad nilang kaibigan. “Si Chanyeol?”

 

“Umalis na. Tangina nya, bahala siya sa buhay niya,” galit na sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay agaw sa bote na iniinuman ni Jongin. Napatingin na lang sa kanya ang binata at iniyuko ang ulo para hindi na makita ni Kyungsoo ang mga namumula nyang pisngi.  _ Indirect Kiss. _

 

“Ano na naman ba pinag-awayan niyo?” Kalmadong tanong ni Jongin, ang boses nyang sinasabi na nagtatanong na lang sya dahil best friend nya si Kyungsoo. Pero sa loob loob nya ay may nabubuo nang bagyo na gustong salantahin ng buong pagkatao ni Chanyeol. Pero hindi dapat ganoon. Wala pala dapat syang pake. Dahil dapat pagod na siya sa paulit-ulit na pagtakbo ni Kyungsoo sa kanya tuwing mag-aaway sila.

 

Isang buntong hininga ang isinagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, ang mga mata nito’y stuck na nakatingin sa mesa sa harapan nila. 

 

“Kyun-”

 

“Bumalik from states yung ex nya. Nagpapasundo sa kanya. Susunduin nya daw, kaibigan na lang naman daw eh. Tangina. Sinong niloko nya?” Tumawa ito ngunit ang tawa nya ay tawa ng nasasaktan. Gusto na lang siyang yakapin ni Jongin.

 

“Jongin, payakap naman oh. Feeling ko magbebreak na ko anytime.” Natatawang pakiusap nito, nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata at kita ni Jongin ang mga luha na gusto nang kumala.

 

At ayun na nga. Sabi nga ni Jongin yayakapin na nya eh. 

 

Agad-agad naman na ibinalot ni Jongin ang mga braso nya sa katawan ni Kyungsoo, ang ulo nito’y nakadantay sa balikat nya. Ilang beses pinangarap ni Jongin na mayakap nya nang ganito si Kyungsoo, pero hindi sa ganitong sitwasyon. Na naman.

 

“Sawang-sawa na ko, Jongin. Ayaw ko na. Ang sakit sakit na.” Umagos na ang luha mula sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo at ramdan ni Jongin ang pagkabasa ng damit nya pero wala na syang pakialam. Ang mahalaga ay mayroon humawak at sumuporta kay Kyungsoo sa mga oras na kailangan nya nang masasandalan. At ayon naman lagi ang role ni Jongin sa buhay niya. Taga-pagpatawa kapag malungkot siya, taga-protekta, tagabigay ng pagmamahal na deserve nya. 

 

_ Tangina. Bakit kasi hindi na lang ako? _

 

Tawa ang isinagot ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo habang hinihimas niya ang likod nito. “Kailan ka ba kasi magsasawa? Sinasaktan ka na, hinahayaan mo naman. Ikaw din eh. Tanga of the year ka ba ulit?”

 

Napabalikwas si Kyungsoo at humiwalay ito sa pagkakayakap ni Jongin sa kanya para hampasin ito sa dibdib at tignan nang masama. “Salamat ha? Nakakagaan ng loob. Salamat talaga. The best ka.”

 

“Alam ko.” Binigyan nya ng nakakaasar na ngiti si Kyungsoo at inambaan sya ulit nito ng kamay.  “Huwag sa mukha! Masisira yung kagwapuhan ko, sige ka wala ka na pagpapantasyahan.” 

 

“Ang kapal mo talaga,” balik ni Kyungsoo at nakangiti na ito. “Nakakainis, nagdadrama ako eh.”

 

“Nakakasawa na kasi! Ulit-ulit ka na, besh. Wala na bang iba?” Pang-aasar pa ni Jongin. “Kunwari sasabihin mo sakin na break na kayo tas ako pala gusto m-”

 

“Nakipagbreak na ko.” Napatigil sya at agad na tinignan ang mukha ni Kyungsoo para tignan kung nagjojoke ba to o hindi. Ang bumati sa kanya ay ang malungkot nitong mata at ngiti. “Sabi ko sa kanya pag tumuloy sya dun sa airport wag na nyang asahan na may babalikan pa sya.” 

 

Kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay nito at ini-squeeze bilang comfort sa kaibigan. Hindi sila yung tipo ng mag-bestfriend na madrama sa isa’t isa. Kaunting biro lang ay okay na kung sino man ang malungkot sa kanila. Humarap sa kanya si Kyungsoo para bigyan sya ng ngiti na nagsasabing  _ Salamat. The best ka talaga. _

 

“So, ito na ba yung part na sasabihin mo narealize mo na ako pala mahal mo? Wow, akala ko ba no homo? Ikaw ha. Sabi na irresistible ako eh.” 

 

Ibinato sa kanya ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya at saka sya pinaghahampas sa braso. “Napaka-kapal talaga. Kadiri ha. Jongin, tigilan mo na.”

 

“Tyaka kahit sinasaktan ako nun ni Chanyeol, mahal na mahal ko yun.”

 

_ OUCH. MOTHER FUCKING OUCH. _

 

“Sana kasi ako na lang, Kyungsoo. Di kita sasaktan promise. Syempre pag ano lang, alam mo na :-)” 

 

“JONGIN ANO BA KADIRI HA!” tumayo na si Kyungsoo para iwan sya mag-isa pero hinila niya ito pabalik. Nagkatinginan sila at parehas silang natawa. Biro. Lagi naman biro lang pagdating kay Kyungsoo.

  
  
  


“Jongin, gising na.” Isang poke sa mukha. “Jongin.” Isang poke sa tagiliran. “JONGIN!” hampas sa braso.

 

“Ano ba yun?” Naiinis na tanong nya habang iminumulat ang isang mata. Ang sumalubong na imahe ni Kyungsoo, na walang damit at nakangiti sa kanya, ay isang napakagandang view para sa umaga. 

 

Hinampas ulit sya ni Kyungsoo at nagising na sya nang tuluyan. “Ipagluto mo ko breakfast.” 

 

“Wow, demanding. Pinagbigyan na nga kita kagabi na i-harass ako tapos may pa-breakfast pa dapat? Ako na lang kaya ibreakfast mo?” Suggest nya with wiggling of eyebrows pa at hinampas na naman siya ni Kyungsoo. Magsasampa na ng kaso si Jongin against physical at emotional damage pag tinuloy pa to ng kaibigan nya. 

 

Hindi rin naman nakatiis si Jongin at tumayo na sya para magbihis at magpunta sa kitchen ng condo nya para ipagluto si Kyungsoo. Hindi naman sya makaka-hindi dito. Isang rason kung bakit din may nangyari sa kanila matapos nila uminom sa Black Pearl. Ramdam nya pa ang pagbulong sa kanya ni Kyungsoo pagkababang-pagkababa nila sa uber na nirent nila.

 

_ “Jongin, make me feel better, please?”  _ At iyon na nga ang ginawa ni Jongin. Kahit na in the middle of their session ay hindi na niya pangalan ang sinisigaw ni Kyungsoo. Nagbongi-bingihan na lang siya at inisip na para din ito sa kaibigan niya. Mukhang hindi lang si Kyungsoo ang may award na Tanga of the Year™

  
  


Tatlong buwan din ang lumipas at lagi na naman sila magkasama ni Kyungsoo. Hindi nito binabanggit si Chanyeol at hindi na rin naman nila napag-uusapan. Balita ni Jongin ay nakipagbalikan daw ito sa ex nya.  _ Gago talaga.  _ Si Baekhyun ang nagsabi non, pero ika nga ni Jongin,  _ same. _

 

Balak nila magkita ngayon ni Kyungsoo para pag-usapan ang nalalapit nilang joint birthday party na gaganapin sana sa Black Pearl dahil paborito nilang magtotropa ang bar na iyon dahil dun ang puntahan nila nung mga panahon na stress na silang lahat sa klase. Paalis na sana sya ng condo nang makatanggap sya ng text galing sa kaibigan.

  
  


fr: penguinsoo 

to: Jongin Kim

 

_ Jong, can’t make it today. May urgent akong meeting. Sorry :( _

 

fr: Jongin Kim

to: penguinsoo 

 

_ Sige sige. Text mo na lang ako pag free ka na. :) _

 

Nilock na ni Jongin ang phone niya at napag-isipan na maggala na lang para naman hindi sayang ang porma niya. Nagleave pa naman sya ngayon sa office. Sayang ang araw.

  
  


_ Siguro ay hindi niya lang alam _

_ Ang iyong tunay na _

_ Halaga _

 

Natatawa si Jongin habang nakatago sa pocket ng jeans nya ang kamay nya nang biglang ito ang tumugtog galing sa phone niya. 3 months ago, umiiyak na Kyungsoo na hindi alam ang halaga nya. Pero ngayon, natauhan na ang kaibigan niya. At may chance na si Jongin.

 

Nakangiti syang tumango-tango sa sarili niya habang iniisip niya ang plano niyang pagcoconfess kay Kyungsoo sa party nila nang mapatigil siya bigla sa nakita niya. 

 

Si Chanyeol at Kyungsoo. Magkaholding hands. Papasok sa paboritong restaurant nila, kung saan din dapat pupunta si Jongin. 

 

Kitang-kita nya ang paghalik ni Chanyeol sa noo ni Kyungsoo bago nito buksan ang pinto para sa binata at ang malaking ngiti na ibinalik ni Kyungsoo sa nakakatangkad. Ang mga mata niya na puno pa rin ng pagmamahal para dito.

 

Para bang unting-unti gumuho ang mundo ni Jongin. Gusto niyang magpasagasa para lang magising na siya sa katotohanan na never siyang mamahalin ni Kyungsoo. Na hindi siya ang pipiliin nito. Na kahit ilang beses pa silang maglaro ng apoy sa ibabaw ng puting bed sheet ng kama niya ay hanggang doon na lang iyon. Isang laro na si Jongin na naman ang natalo. 

 

Pero hindi siya nagpasagasa dahil hindi pa naman end of the world. Nagpunta na lang siya sa coffee shop ni Jongdae na tinawanan lang siya sa order niyang, “Isang iced americano. 2 shots. Strong. Yung sa sobrang tapang magigising ako sa katotohanan.”

 

“Jongin, hindi ka nagkakape,” paalala sa kanya ng kaibigan.

 

“Tangina. Kuya Dae, please? Kung pwede mo lagyan ng Red Horse para extra strong gawin mo, kailangan ko lang talaga.”

 

“Gago. Si Kyungsoo ba? Nagconfess ka na?” Tanong ng nakakatanda. 

 

“Paano ako magcoconfess kung nagkabalikan na sila ni Chanyeol?” Iiling-iling niya na sagot dito. Kita nya ang paglaki ng mga mata nito at napangisi na lang siya. “Ang gago, no? Akala ko chance ko na. Yun pala kailangan pa din ni Kyungsoo ng kape,” dagdag niya nang tatawa-tawa. Napailing na lang si Jongdae at ibinigay sa kanya ang order niya.

 

“On the house na yan. Sana magising ka,” nakangiti ito na nakakaasar pero thankful pa din si Jongin at alam na ni Jongdae yun.

  
  


_ Sa mga payo kong di mo pinapansin _ _   
_ _ Akala moy nakikinig di rin naman tatanggapin _ _   
_ _ Ayoko nang isipin pa _ _   
_ _ Di ko alam bat di mo makayanan na iwanan sya _ __   
  
  


 

Ilang linggo din ang lumipas at kada yayayain ni Jongin si Kyungsoo lumabas ay may rason ito agad para mag-decline. Inaantay lang din naman ni Jongin na kay Kyungsoo manggaling ang balita ng pagbabalikan nila ni Chanyeol, pero hindi ito dumating. 

  
  


Hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit nasa ilalim niya ngayon si Kyungsoo, ang mga mata nito’y nakasara habang ibinibigay ni Jongin sa kanya ang buong pagkatao niya. Hindi niya alam kung paano sila umabot na naman dito, sa kama niya, ang mga labi niya’y nagmamarka sa leeg ng kaibigan habang ang mga kamay nito ay nasa likod niya. Ramdam ni Jongin ang hapdi ng mga scratches galing sa kuko ni Kyungsoo habang nagmamakaawa ito na bilisan ni Jongin.

Ang alam niya lang ay ang pagtawag ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, ang mga hikbi nito at ang mga labi na agad sumalubong sa sarili niyang mga labi pagkabukas na pagkabukas niya ng pintuan. Hindi na niya natanong pa kung bakit umiiyak si Kyungsoo.

  
  


Parehas pa sila hinihingal nang biglang tumunog ang phone ni Kyungsoo na nasa loob ng jeans nya. Inabot ito ni Jongin at nakita niya ang caller ID bago niya ito iabot kay Kyungsoo na tinignan ito at nireject ang tawag.

 

“Sino yon?” Tanong ni Jongin na para bang wala syang alam.

 

Tumingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo, ang mga mata nito’y nanlalaki. “Ha? Ano.. Wala. Yung katrabaho ko lang.”

 

“Bakit di mo sinagot?” Pagpipilit niya.

 

“D-di naman siguro mahalaga. Hayaan mo na yan,” sagot ni Kyungsoo at binigyan sya nito ng ngiti na halatang may halong kaba. Tumango na lang si Jongin at tumayo para magbihis. Bigla na lang siya inatake ng lahat ng galit sa puso niya at pakiramdam niya ay masusuffocate sya pag umupo pa siya sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. “San ka pupunta?” Tanong nito.

 

“Magluluto,” maikling sagot niya sa binata bago niya isarado ang pinto pagkalabas niya.

 

Mahigpit ang hawak niya sa sandok at para bang gusto niya na lang sumabog. Kumuha siya ng isang bote ng beer para ikalma ang sarili, sakto naman na lumabas si Kyungsoo sa kwarto niya, suot-suot ang isa sa mga hoodie niya na ikinapanghina naman ni Jongin.  _ Tangina naman talaga. Putangina.  _

 

“Jong, okay ka lang?” 

 

Humarap si Jongin sa binata, na ngayon ay nakaupo na sa counter ng kitchen nya, ang buong katawan nito’y nalulunod sa hoodie niya na ilang beses nang hinihingi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Gustong umiyak ni Jongin. Gusto niya tanungin kung ano bang kasalanan niya at bakit siya ginaganito ng tadhana. Isang tango na lang ang isinagot niya at bumalik na siya sa spaghetti na niluluto niya.

 

“Jongin-”

 

Tumunog na naman ang phone ni Kyungsoo at muling humarap si Jongin at nakitang nireject na naman ito. 

 

“Sagutin mo na yan,” tahimik na sabi niya habang hinahalo ang spaghetti sauce. 

 

“Hindi naman mahala-”

 

“Hindi ba talaga?” Kinuha niya ang mga hotdog at dahan-dahan na hiniwa ito. “Hindi ba talaga mahalaga si Chanyeol?”

 

“Jo-”

 

“Kailan mo balak sabihin sakin? Nag-away na naman kayo kaya ka nandito, no? Anong ginawa niya this time? Nambabae? Nahuli mong may ka-sex? O wala lang, gusto nya lang uli makipaggaguhan sayo?”

 

Nanginginig na ang kamay niya at ang sakit sakit na ng puso niya pero kailangan magpakatatag siya. Hindi siya umiinom ng matapang na kape ni Jongdae para lang maging marupok at weak. 

 

“Wag ka naman magbiro ng ganyan, Jongin. Tao pa din naman si Chanyeol.”

 

“At ako hindi? Ano ako, laruan? Manikin? Na nagbibigay sarap lang pag kailangan mo, no? Pampasaya lang. Pampalipas oras. Hindi mo ko kaibigan, eh no?” Tumulo na ang luha at natatawa si Jongin dahil naisip niya ang niluluto niyang spaghetti na ngayon ay puno na ng pighati. 

 

Tumayo na si Kyungsoo para tumabi sa kanya. “Jongin, hindi naman sa ganon. Let me explain. Hindi kita ginamit, okay?”

 

“Wala naman ako sinabi na-”

 

“Oo, nagkabalikan na kami. Last month pa. Oo, andito ako kasi nag-away na naman kami. Ayan. Masaya ka na? Kailangan ko ba mag-thank you para di ka na magalit? Thank you, Jongin. Thank you.” 

 

_ MOTHERFUCKING OUCH. _

 

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung saan nanggagaling ang galit ni Kyungsoo pero hinayaan na niya. Tumawa na lang siya habang patuloy na lumalabo ang paningin niya. 

 

“You’re welcom-ARAY PUTANGINA.” Hindi alam ni Jongin na mas may sasakit pa pala sa nararamdaman niya. At pakiramdam niya ay hihimatayin siya nang makita niya ang hiwa sa kamay niya.  

 

Agad-agad na tumakbo si Kyungsoo para kumuha ng first-aid kit at kinuha ang kamay niya para hugasan ito. “Ang tanga mo naman maghiwa. Hotdog na lang, Jongin?”

 

Tumulo na naman ang mga luha niya bago siya tumawa ulit. “Soo, ang sakit. Ang sakit sakit.”

 

Tinignan siya ni Kyungsoo at natawa ito sa mga luha sa mata niya habang umiiling. “Ikaw kasi eh. Ang lalim nito malamang masakit talaga.”

 

Patuloy lang siya umiyak. “Tangina ang sakit talaga.” Kung ano, hindi na alam ni Jongin. 

 

Napuno ng katahimikan ang kitchen matapos ilagay ni Jongin ang mga hotdog at maitabi ni Kyungsoo ang mga dugo-dugong cotton balls na ginamit niya panggamot sa kamay ni Jongin. Hindi na tinangka pa ulit ni Jongin na magsalita dahil pagod na lang ang nararamdaman niya. Pagod at ang kirot sa kamay at puso niya.

 

“Sorry. Sorry kung di ko sinabi agad,” pagsisimula ni Kyungsoo. “Alam ko kasing magagalit ka na naman sakin. Sasabihin mo na naman ako yung Tanga of the Year. Pero wala eh. Mahal ko eh. Masisisi mo ba ko?” 

 

“Alam kong hindi tama na pumunta ako sayo, na hanapin kita dahil lang magkaaway kami. Sorry. Alam ko kasing lagi ka lang andyan para sakin eh,” tuloy nito.

 

Humarap si Jongin sa kanya at tinignan niya. “May bago nang Tanga of the Year. Dethroned ka na. Congrats!” Bati niya dito at natawa siya sa confusion na mukha ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Eto na yung huling beses na gagawin natin yun. Huwag mo na ko hahanapin kapag nag-away ulit kayo,” seryoso niyang balik kay Kyungsoo. Natahimik ang binata at sasagot na sana ito pero may sasabihin pa si Jongin.

 

“Syempre kaibigan mo pa din ako. Pero nakakasakit ka na eh,” tawa. “At hindi naman yata tama na naghahanap ka ng panandaliang saya sa piling ng iba kung may boyfriend ka na, diba?” Binigyan niya ito ng ngiti at bumalik na sa pasta na pinapalambot niya. Tumunog na naman ang phone ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Puntahan mo na yan.”

 

“J-Jongin-”

 

“Hindi mo naman kasalanan na hindi mo ko kayang mahalin kaya sige na, Kyungsoo. Mawalang galang na pero umalis ka na. Puntahan mo na yan,” pagsasalita niya ng tapos at wala nang iba pang sinabi si Kyungsoo. Tumayo lang ito at pumasok sa kwarto ni Jongin para magbihis.

 

“Wag mo iuuwi yung hoodie ko!” Pagpapaalala pa ni Jongin at ibinato sa kanya ni Kyungsoo ang hoodie nang nakatawa bago ito umalis.

  
  


_ Naiinis ako isipin na ginaganyan ka niya _

_ Siguro ay hindi niya lang alam ang iyong _

_ Tunay na halaga _

 

“Cheers para sa pagpapaka-tanga ni Kyungsoo!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun at hindi nakawala kay Jongin ang mahina na  _ “pati ni Jongin”  _ na idinagdag ni Jongdae. Siniko niya ang binata pero nginitian lang siya niyo.

 

“Happy birthday, babe. Nung mga panahon na wala ka, narealize ko kung gaano ka kahalaga at gaano kita kamahal, hindi na kita papaiyakin ulit,” pagbati ni Chanyeol na agad-agad naman kinantyawan ni Baekhyun. “Ulol sinong niloloko mo?” 

 

Siniko ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun pero nagkibit-balikat lang ang nakakatandang lalaki. 

 

“Nagbago na si Yeol, bigyan nyo naman ng chance-”

 

“Mga ilan pa ba?” Sabat ni Sehun sa gilid ni Jongin. “Jongin, mga ilang chance pa ba?” Binatukan ito ni Jongdae pero natawa lang si Jongin. “Bahala kayo jan,” sagot niya at iniwasan ang tingin si Kyungsoo. 

 

_ “Ang next song po natin ay Wag Mo Na Sana galing sa isa sa mga lumang album namin,”  _ sigaw ni Chito Miranda sa mikropono.

 

“Tangina, jam ko to, ‘pre.” Pagbibiro ni Jongin at nagtawanan naman ang lahat maliban kay Kyungsoo na parang nawawalang bata na naghihintay na batiin siya ng matalik na kaibigan. 

 

_ “Bago namin simulan, andito nga pala yung asawa ko-” _

 

“Neri, mahal na mahal kita!” Pagsabat ni Baekhyun at nagtawanan na naman ang lahat pati so Chito na nasa stage. _ “Salamat, bro!” _ natatawang sagot nito.

 

Nagkunwari na offended si Baekhyun dahil sa “bro” at patuloy na lang silang nagtawanan habang pinipilit wag pansinin ni Jongin ang mga mata na alam niyang nakatingin sa kanya. Kaibigan pa rin naman sya ni Kyungsoo, pero malabo na na bumalik sila sa dati.

 

_ “Oo na, mahal na kung mahal kita.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mas sabaw pa sa sabaw ng nilaga yung ending pero salamat kung nakaabot ka dito yayyy


End file.
